1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implants and, more specifically, to a gold weight eyelid implant that is shaped to conform substantially to the cornea and the eyeball in order to achieve an optimum center of gravity for maximum efficiency in aiding closure of the eyelid as well as an unobtrusive cosmetic result.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other gold eyelid weights designed for implantation. Gold eyelid weights are well known in the art and are used for the treatment and functional rehabilitation of patients with deficient eyelid closure or ocular exposure, a complication often caused by facial nerve palsy. The implantation of gold eyelid weights in patient's eyelids has proven to be a safe, effective means for utilizing gravity to assist in satisfactory eye closure and partial recreation of a natural eye blink reflex.
There are, however, downsides in conventional gold eyelid weights known in the art, specifically the typical rectangular shape and uniform thickness thereof. The gold eyelid weight and eyelid travel adjacent the cornea, a bulbous projection emanating from the eyeball. A rectangular gold eyelid weight has a center of gravity close to the upper surface of the cornea and the eyeball thereby requiring a larger size gold eyelid weight to offset the center of gravity and accomplish full lid closure. Unfortunately, these larger size gold eyelid weights are prominently visible beneath the upper eyelid skin and are cosmetically undesirable.
Numerous types of eyelid implants have been provided in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,728, 4,595,713, 5,164,188 and 6,482,428 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.